Traicionada por el Amor
by Beto33
Summary: Historia AU  "Ella creyó que lo había encontrado, a la persona que la amaría hasta el fin y no le haría ningún daño… Pero se equivoco… ¿Seddie o Creddie…? Ustedes eligen. *TRABAJO EN EQUIPO CON PRINCESS BY POETRY*"
1. Meetting Samantha Puckett

**Hola Fanfiction, por encargo especial de "_Princess By Poetry_"**** (Es un completo honor trabajar con ella), publico el siguiente Fic en el que trabajaremos los dos hasta el final, ahora si me comprometo a terminar una historia, pero debo aclarar que el Título, así como la idea original es pertenecia de ella, así que, no los molesto más, pueden leer :P**

**_Princess By Poetry - - Beto33_**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se podría describir la vida de esta chica en una palabra? ... "Desafortunada" , una palabra que puede describir bien la vida de ella.<p>

Aunque física y moralmente se disponen más de una sola palabra "Belleza interior como exterior", "de buenos sentimientos", aunque la fuerza física no era algo que le faltara a ella.

Cabello rubio ondulado y ojos azules.

En pocas palabras, una adolescente de 18 años normal como cualquier otra.

Situaciones del pasado que afectaron de alguna forma su vida; una madre desdichada que solo se ocupa de que su botella de whisky siga rellena, maltrato intrafamiliar por ésta última, rechazo social por las chicas "superficiales", MIL comparaciones con su perfecta hermana mayor, ¡Por Dios!, ¿Era posible que tanto de eso fuera soportado por ella?... Sorprendéntemente sí.

Y mejor ni hablar de su vida amorosa, todos ellos se encargaban de "jugar" con sus sentimientos y después botarla por otra flacucha con dinero que con ella.

Pero nada más que terminar sus estudios y poder ser alguien en la vida era su principal prioridad.

Una chica que enfrentó todo eso y más, una chica fuerte, una chica que soportó mucho; Samantha Puckett, una chica admirable sin duda alguna.

Ahora, un nuevo día en la vieja, pero conocida ciudad de Seattle; un cielo totalmente azul que discernía a los de días pasados, un gran Sol brillante, un ambiente apacible a la vista, en fin, un excelente día de primavera como cualquier otro.

Un fuerte haz de luz iluminaba el rostro de Samantha, y, al poco tiempo, la alarma comenzó a activarse, provocando así su despertar.

Poco a poco se fue levantando de su lecho gruñendo; la luz del Sol rápidamente le fue molestando los ojos.

Talló un poco sus ojos tratando de espabilarse pronto; miró con resentimiento a su despertador deseando darle azote contra la pared, pero lo más que pudo fue pulsar el botón para desactivar el incesante ruido.

Se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al baño de su casa, ni siquiera le importó el estar vestida al entrar a la regadera con el agua corriendo, esa mañana se encontraba más dormida que despierta, pero en fin, se relajó un buen rato, salió y cambió su ropa húmeda por otra, se cepilló los dientes; después alistó lo necesario para la escuela, sus libros, sus clases, todo, tomó su mochila y dió marcha hacia abajo.

Al bajar los escalones, se encontró con que su madre tenía una nueva resaca del demonio, decidió no molestarla y silenciosamente se escabulló a la alacena de su cocina, pidiendo a Dios que hubiera dentro de ella algo de alimento y... ¡nada!.

"Bah" Exclamó molesta mientras cerraba la puerta del mueble enojada.

Casi pisaba al gato tratando de salir de su infierno terrenal, exhaló con alivio y se encaminó a la escuela.

Samantha Puckett, aunque entre sus principales prioridades estaba el terminar sus estudios, ser alguien en la industria de la comida o los negocios estaba por encima de todo, pero no podía negar que odiaba entrar siquiera por las puertas de lo que ella llamaba "prisión educativa", y no solo por odiar por demás a los maestros odiosos y discriminantes, sino también por las clases que impartían. Lo único bueno de la escuela era la cafetería, sea lo que sea que sirvan era delicioso, tal vez porque casi nunca hay comida en su casa, cualquier cosa comestible es bienvenida al peculiar estómago de Samantha.

De pronto, un chico en una motocicleta que iba a toda velocidad arrasó con un charco de agua que casualmente aún no secaba, éste empapó en su totalidad a la chica de cabellos rubios.

-¡Fíjate por donde conduces tu porquería, idiota!.- Exclamó muy molesta recibiendo como respuesta un "¡Lo siento!" del chico que aún se alejaba en su motocicleta a toda velocidad, estimulando así, la ira de la chica que fácilmente se apoderaba de ella; ¿Y ahora que haría, no podía entrar a la escuela así como se encontraba físicamente; como no pudo hacer más que maldecir al estúpido que le arruinó la mañana, siguió su camino a la escuela.

Y las burlas no se hicieron esperar de parte de las "princesas malas del cuento" en cada escuela; en casa le fue enseñado no hacer caso a las barbaridades de la gente, pues verían que era débil y la seguirían molestando; pero tanta era la rabia acumulada que era ya aclamada una buena paliza para esas estúpidas "perfectas", sí así se autoproclaman ellas.

Fue directo a su casillero tratando de ignorar todo insulto o provocación en contra de ella; lo abrió y para suerte de ella, tenía una sudadera extra en ella, hizo el intercambio de ropas y sacó los libros que necesitaría para ese día.

No pudo evitar mirar una escena usual; Gibby, un chico gordito siendo molestado por la más vieja de las alumnas que reprobaban año tras año.  
>Soltó una pequeña risa al ver la escena, no le dió más importancia al asunto y cerró su casillero dejando atrás la escena ilarante.<p>

Samantha entró al aula de clases, pero se encontró con que el Profesor se encontraba atado de las extremidades y con cinta en la boca sobre el escritorio, el aula era la guerra de Francia, significaba "Día Libre no Oficial".  
>Ella rodó los ojos y salió inmediatamente por donde entró.<p>

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo con su teléfono en mano; primera lección: si caminas, mira el camino, no te distraigas con nada.  
>Y sintió el frío piso al caer de sentón al colisionar con una persona.<p>

-Disculpame, soy un tonto.- Trató el de disculparse mientras ayudaba a Samantha a levantarse.  
>Ella lo maldecía por su torpeza, y ya bastante absurdo era el día, dos desgracias en un día era demasiado.<p>

-¡Es increible!.- Comenzó ella a gruñir descontroladamente al levantarse. -Primero, un idiota me empapa totalmente con agua sucia.-

-Pero.-

-Y segundo, me topo contigo, ya tengo suficiente en un día.. pe..-

-Pero si eres la chica con la que topé hace unos minutos en la calle, ¿cierto?.- Preguntó con una cara de "que coincidencia" pero cambió al ver el rostro fulminante de Samantha. -Lo siento.-

Al chico le fue arrebatado el celular que recogió de la rubia.

-¿Y, cómo te llamas?.- le fue extendida la mano a Samantha en ademán de saludo.

-¿Ah?.- Balbuceó sin respuesta audible.  
>Dudó un poco en estrecharle la mano, Samantha Puckett era una chica insegura, "pocas" eran las personas que se acercaban a ella sin una doble intención, con eso me refiero a hacerle daño emocionalmente; estaba Gibby, por citar un ejemplo.<p>

-Samantha Puckett.- Estrechó su mano finalmente.

- Fredward Benson. -

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal?, les gusta.<strong>

**Cualquier comentario en el botón "Review this Chapter"**

**PBP - Beto33**


	2. Emotional Crisis?

**PBP: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, quiero agradecerles a todos el hecho de que dejen comentarios positivos, es un INFINITO HONOR trabajar con Beto33, una mente maravillosa llena de ideas geniales'  
>Beto33: No tengo mucho que decir, sólo gracias por sus reviews, les dejo la invención de PBP (Mí idola) y mía :D<br>PBP – Beto33**

* * *

><p>-Mucho gusto, Samantha.- Dijo el chico con una extrema dicha en el rostro.<p>

Cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

Nada fuera de lo común, pero por una razón tan especial para ella, él era distinto... ¿Será porque **NUNCA** vio a alguien con esos rasgos... O por el hecho de que era la única persona, además de Gibby, que era amable con ella sinceramente...?. No estaba segura pero quería descubrirlo...

Pero de repente, recordó todo el dolor que desde siempre se había acumulado, tanto en su interior, como en su corazón, lo que la llevo a hacer una coraza de hierro donde nadie podría lastimarla, creando el magullado corazón de Samantha; en un reflejo para protegerse, frunció el ceño y lo miró de manera fulminante y con desprecio.

-Deberías cuidarte la próxima vez que choques conmigo, iluso... Ah, y por cierto... Bonito nombre, "Fredward". - Escupió con sorna para después girarse sobre sus talones e ir en dirección contraria a la del muchacho, quien sonrió un poco.

"Esta chica es interesante...". Pensó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Como se había mencionado, todos los enamorados de la susodicha se acercaban a ella solo para jugar con sus sentimientos, o bien, cambiarla por otra tipa que consideran mejor.

La coraza de la rubia era muy fuerte y solo lo habría para aquellas personas que no la traicionaran.

Por el simple hecho de que el "idiota" se disculpara y fuera en lo absoluto amable con ella, era obvio que él era un buen muchacho; pero su orgullo mal formado dictaba el no confiar en nadie, mucho menos en hombres; sin embargo, esto no permitía que Samantha no se volviera a enamorar alguna vez, no era el caso esta vez, eso esperaba ella.

...

Pudo ser la muchacha más hermosa que ha conocido en su vida. Era de temperamento pesado, pero muy linda; le sorprendió al muchacho que ella fue la primera de tantas que no lo miraban como tontas enamoradas, ¿Qué tan popular puede volverse un chico que conduce una motocicleta de 500 kilos?

Fredward Benson era un muchacho "normal" de 18 años.

Crecido en casa de su madre psicótica, de su padre poco se sabe. Fue una vida "casi" normal para el chico, refiriéndose así a las constantes limitaciones que su madre ponía.

Podría decirse que fue un niño mimado, dependiente y eso… ¡NO!  
>Siempre supo como arreglárselas solo, aun así si debía de desafiar la autoridad su madre.<p>

Y en el amor, ¿es necesario mencionar su situación?... bueno, tuvo algunas novias, pero todas con un mismo propósito a cumplir… "interés".

Chica tras chica, se hacían las bonitas, ¿Y todo para qué?, pues todas ellas lo utilizaban para sus propósitos auto-benignos.

Y Samantha… ¿era imposible saber si era como las demás?, ya que su notable sarcasmo denota que no quiere saber ni media palabra de lo que él tenga que decir, ¿era posible?

Nada garantizado, si ella no sabía nada sobre él, era imposible que se enamorara de él.

Pero, ¿Era demasiado precipitado pensar en un noviazgo con una chica que acaba de ver? Tal vez...

Y como un molesto zumbido de mosquito en el oído era la voz de la Señorita Briggs, el joven era bruscamente sacado de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-El hecho de ser nuevo en la escuela no le da el derecho a distraerse, Benson.- Comenzó la vieja bruja pelirroja a reprocharle, siendo respondido positivamente por el aludido que regresaba a la aburrida clase que impartía la arpía.

"¿Por qué mi madre tuvo que inscribirme a la escuela a medio año escolar?" Pensaba desviando de nuevo la atención hacia su Profesora.

...

Por el otro lado de la hoja, Samantha era un manojo de nervios.

-Que tontería de examen.- Soltó para sus adentros al ver tal desastre de prueba.  
>Era una chica muy inteligente, pero tampoco era una genio, se las puede arreglar en el momento más estresante, claro, ahora era la excepción, un catastrófico examen de Historia era lo último que deseaba en su vida.<p>

Pensaba en el chico nuevo… "¿Cuál era su nombre?"... "Ah sí"… "¿Y eso tendría que importarme?"... Y su lucha mental no se hizo esperar, y poca atención le daba al examen.

-Suelten sus lápices, el tiempo ha terminado.- Un hombre de voz ronca emitía las crueles palabras, el aula se lleno por un escándalo en forma de protesta, siendo ella parte de la turba.

El Profesor no cedió, y fueron callados con una fuerte advertencia.  
>Todos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron por la puerta de la habitación.<p>

-¿Qué tal el examen, Sam?- Samantha comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, rápidamente se le unió en el camino una pelirroja de estatura promedio, quien hizo tal pregunta.

-No lo sé, ¡horrible!.- Exclamó alzando los brazos al viento. Al menos tal respuesta le sacó una sonrisa a su acompañante; Lisa, era su nombre, una pelirroja de estatura normal, ojos verdes, y se podría decir que era la única amiga de Samantha, pues ella la veía por como era ella, y no se dejaba guiar por las apariencias o por las mentiras

-Lo sé, juro que sólo aprobaré con un milagro.- Pero la expresión de la rubia era totalmente indescifrable, algo de lo que Lisa ya se había percatado.

-Sam, te noto extraña desde que inició la clase de Sr. Devlin-

-No es nada, es que…- En realidad es que algo si le afectaba, algo que no quería admitirse a si misma, así que ideó algo rápido. – Es que no dormí bien anoche, me voy, adiós.- Y con paso acelerado salió del pasillo llegando finalmente a su casillero, deseando poder meter su cabeza en el, pero la verían raro y la tomarían por una loca.

Guardó sus libros que utilizaría para el día siguiente, ya que no quería cargar con mucho a casa. Terminada su acción, salió disparada de la escuela directamente a su casa, teniendo su mente hecha un lío.

El camino a casa era largo. Y sería corto si tuviera su licencia de conducir, pero cierta madre se niega a pagarle sus lecciones de conducir.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, para encontrar a su madre en la misma posición en la que la dejó en la mañana. Se cuestionó seriamente si su madre aún seguía viva, pero lo dejó a la suerte restándole importancia para dirigirse directo a su habitación.

Arrojó su mochila sobre una gran pila de ropa desordenada, y se dejó caer a si misma sobre su enorme colchón boca abajo.

La comían totalmente las ansias y los nervios.

El Sr. Devlin era un hombre perverso, no tendría piedad de nadie, aun así le supliquen de rodillas el no reprobarlos, Samantha se preocupaba demasiado por reprobar un examen del que no tenía idea alguna de su existencia.

Revolvía cada rizo de su cabello, tratando de olvidar su preocupación.  
>Sintió algo de hambre, se levantó, pero recordó que su nevera estaba más vacía que la cabeza de Gibby, es que el pobre chico era tan tonto.<br>Notablemente molesta, se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio.

E inevitablemente el tema de los chicos se apoderó de su mente.  
>Torció su boca, no eran muy buenos recuerdos, de hecho, le repugnaban los hombres por su manera de ser.<br>…"Fredward"… Un nombre común, de ocho letras, 2 vocales y 6 consonantes… "¿Qué tiene de especial eso?", la rubia se tensó sobre la silla. Era un nombre común y corriente, pero le atravesó la cabeza involuntariamente.  
>Y con ello vino el recuerdo de dos ojos cafés que la miraban tiernamente...<p>

-¿Qué rayos me sucede?- Murmuró en un fuerte suspiro. Un nombre común, cabello café y dos ojos cafés, han sido una fuerte e inevitable distracción de la rubia, si bien un examen sorpresa era estresante, el estar distraída por un chico era el fin del mundo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al pensar en una absurda y disparatada idea… "Yo, Samantha Puckett, distraída por un muchacho".  
>Si bien ella juró con amargas palabras que no se volvería a enamorar, así nadie podría hacerle daño, estuvo dispuesta a abandonar el amor.<br>Pero espera… No es que se estuviese enamorando... ¿O sí?

La rubia era un mar de sentimientos encontrados. La muchacha dejó caer violentamente sus puños sobre el escritorio.  
>Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.<br>Tenía hambre, temía por sus notas y tenía una nueva crisis emocional indescifrable, pero de esto último algo si era completamente claro… "Hice una promesa, y no habrá vuelta atrás" Pensó amargamente, dejándose arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Comentarios y Sugerencias Aquí<strong>

**PBP - Beto33  
><strong>

**V**


	3. Playmaking of Destiny

**Hola, FF'tion, yo aquí deseandoles que hayan tenido una muy buena Navidad, y les mando saludos en nombre mío y de mi compañera PBP.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejamos el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo**

**P.D. Puede que ocupen algún traductor.  
><strong>

**PBP - Beto33**

* * *

><p>Fredward caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, notando con fastidio como sus "admiradoras" lo miraban embobadas; a pesar de que sabía que era una vil actuación…<p>

Su rostro se ilumino al ver la causa de su distracción en clases, justo a unos dos metros de él…

_Samantha…_

"Qué hermoso nombre" Pensaba él, viéndola y admirando su belleza a lo lejos, sonriendo en sus adentros…

¡Oh, cruel y hermoso destino que le hizo la peor de las jugadas! Prendarlo con su belleza y actitud sin mencionar que esta lo despreciaba.

Avanzó hacía restándole importancia a las miradas atónitas de las demás chicas, pues su vista solo se fijaba en una…

"Hola…" quería decir pero las palabras se negaban a salir al igual que su corazón persistía en acelerarse, su respiración se agitaba y como su mente no podía pensar de manera coherente en esos momentos…

La vio alejarse lentamente sin notar su presencia dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y una decepción enorme en su corazón…

...

Samantha entró a sus clases de matemáticas con los nervios de punta, aunque se relajo al sentarse y ver que, efectivamente, no había nadie más que ella…

**_"It's disgusting how I love you!  
>I can take care, I should hate you!<br>Cause you're messing up my name"  
><em>**  
>Era su celular, le había llegado un mensaje.<p>

**_"¡Hoooola Sam! ¿Qué páginas dejó el Sr. Cascarrabias?"_**

Samantha suspiro, divertida al ver que su amiga, Lisa, se refería al señor Howard.

**_"¡Lisa, debes prestar más atención! Como sea, de la página 103 a la 115"_**

Pronto le llego la queja de su amiga.

**_"¡Ash! ¿Por qué siempre nos deja TANTA TAREA?"_**

Samantha rió, sin embargo, no contesto.

-Mhmmm… Tienes una risa linda- Escucho una voz peculiarmente familiar…

-Guárdatelo… Fredward… - Masculló con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Mhmmm… ¿Sabes? creo que deberías empezar a llamarme Freddie, Samantha - Samantha bufó volteándolo a ver.

Estaba recargado en la puerta cruzado de brazos y mirándola con una sonrisa de lado; en conclusión: Simplemente irresistible.

Samantha tuvo que morderse el labio para no ir allá y cometer una locura de la cual, estaba segura que se arrepentiría.

-Tú no puedes decirme que debo o no hacer, Fredward - Escupió levantándose y mirándolo con un odio mezclado con algo de… ¿Diversión?

-Oye, tranquila, vengo en son de paz - Dijo avanzando hacia ella levantando ambas manos, en señal de rendición.

-¿Y en qué momento te declare la guerra,_ sciocco_- Contesto acercándose también, amenazante. Fredward sonrió entendiendo perfectamente la última parte en un fluido italiano.

-Creo que nunca, _preziosa _- Dijo Fredward, haciendo un notorio hincapié en la última parte. Samantha frunció el ceño acercando su rostro a centímetros del rostro de Fredward.

-_Ascolta, sciocco… Non ti azzardare a dirmi ancora una volta come quella, ¿Ottenuto esso?-  
><em>Fredward sonrió galantemente, acercando su rostro quedando a dos centímetros de distancia…

_-Sicuro… Bellezza…_- Ambos ya compartían el aliento, Fredward empezó a acercar más y después…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí, sea de su completo agrado :D<strong>

**PBP - Beto33**


	4. Slap, email and New Girl

**Hola, Aquí Beto33 Les dejo el Cuarto capítulo, no los dejo entreteniéndose más.**  
><strong>PBP - Beto33<strong>

* * *

><p>Ascolta, sciocco… Non ti azzardare a dirmi ancora una volta come quella, ¿Ottenuto esso?-<br>Fredward sonrió galantemente, acercando su rostro quedando a dos centímetros de distancia…

-Sicuro… Bellezza…- Ambos ya compartían el aliento, Fredward empezó a acercar más y después…

Sintió como una delicada, pero fuerte mano golpeaba violentamente su mejilla.  
>El aludido se llevó ambas manos al cachete en señal de dolor.<p>

Y Samantha se preguntó, "¿Llegué demasiado lejos?"; ¿Lógico que la rubia odiara a morir a un solo chico?, y él es recién conocido, es decir, no sabe nada de él, solo su nombre y lo que ella especulaba.

Las manos le comenzaron a titubear… ¿se preocupó? "Lo único que hice fue defenderme" eso es lo que ella pensaba.

-Tienes la mano muy pesada.- Reía el castaño sobando su mejilla, pronto "la culpa" que Samantha sentía se vino abajo.

-¡Idiota!- Contestó con una actitud tosca. Se sentó en el pupitre notablemente molesta con los brazos cruzados, para así, desviar la atención del aludido.  
>Pero el muchacho era más que persistente, y eso era algo que desquiciaba a la rubia.<p>

-Por favor, no tienes por qué enojarte así.- El castaño tomó asiento a un lado de una ya muy exasperada Samantha.

Ella sentía unos fuertes deseos de golpearle la cara con el puño cerrado, "A estas alturas el tonto debería estar ya en la enfermería" pensó amargamente, pero no se arriesgaría a meterse en problemas solo por un estúpido, aunque claro, si la situación lo amerita, dejaba salir su lado más obscuro.  
>No lo pensó más, y siguió ignorando a la incesante plática del castaño.<p>

Él por su parte, pensaba: "Ésta chica es dura de convencer", revolvía sus cabellos al pensar en esa realidad.

Siempre le fue bien en el amor, pero las chicas que lo "deseaban" solo se interesaban en salir con el chico "más guapo" de toda la escuela, o eso es lo que le hacían creer todas esas falsas, así las llamaba "falsas".  
>Admiró con detalle cada rizo de su cabello dorado… "¿Qué te sucede Benson?" se cuestionaba a sí mismo; era un hecho… "Estoy enamorado" pensó mientras dejaba soltar un fuerte, pero silencioso suspiro.<p>

Y la turba no se hizo esperar, el aula, poco a poco fue ocupada por cada alumno, entre ellos Lisa, la mejor amiga.

-¿Qué hay Sam...?- Preguntó ella, pero instantáneamente se percató de una nueva cara.

-Hola, guapo.- Le comenzó a flirtear al joven, siendo correspondida con un ademán frío y desinteresado, fijando su atención en la hermosa rubia que lo volvía loco, de buena y mala manera.  
>En cambio Samantha, rodó los ojos y soltó una pequeña risita por la acción de su amiga… "Nunca va a cambiar", se dijo entre pensamientos.<p>

Y entró el Profesor, todos lo odian, si, un calvo cascarrabias, no tenía ni las más mínima consideración por alguno de sus alumnos, un amor enfermizo a la geometría, en resumen, el maestro indeseable.  
>Sus clases pasaban como un helado derritiéndose en un congelador, metafóricamente: "eterna".<br>Pasaron 50 aburridos minutos que ninguno de ellos recuperan jamás en su vida, poco a poco el aula se fue despejando.

No era fácil para Samantha terminar su último año de preparatoria en esa escuela, sus nuevos profesores le hacían más complicado el asunto, dedicarle la escuela el 100% de su tiempo era extenuante, y pocas veces le quedaba tiempo para salir de compras con su amiga, en lo que Gibby se auto invitaba, jamás han sido groseras con el gordito, aunque a fin de cuentas, siempre les sacaban unas sonrisas con sus bailes; y agradecida estaba el no tener novio, esto implicaba reducir el tiempo de sus actividades escolares y poco sociables, pero estaba el detalle de su odio a los hombres, por el simple hecho de jugar con ella.

De pronto, el celular de Samantha comenzó a vibrar, ella lo tomó para leer el evidente mensaje que dicho aparato anunciaba…

**_"Hola, Samantha, ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de preguntarte como es que he conseguido tu número telefónico…_**  
><strong><em> Ya que no quieres hablar conmigo en persona, te dejo mi número de celular y mi correo electrónico abajo del mensaje, espero intentes comunicarte conmigo, ha, y disculpa por lo que casi sucedía antes de clases.<em>**  
><strong><em> Fredward ó Freddie… como te guste<em>**  
><strong><em> P.D. Lindo acento italiano, bellezza…"<em>**

Y la rubia torció la boca, "¿Es qué no puede haber un tipo más persistente que él?"  
>Guardó su celular para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, que ya ahora, Samantha se encontraba más que tranquila, ya que no vería más al Sr Howard, su maestro menos favorito<p>

…

Y él se encontraba ahí, sentado en un pupitre en medio de una creciente turba que se presentaba en el aula de Historia.  
>Esperaba la más mínima probabilidad de que la rubia le devolviera sus mensajes, esperaba y esperaba, y con cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más que Samantha en verdad no quería saber nada de él, al fin, alguien que no lo veía como alguien forrado de dinero o un tipo con un vehículo de media tonelada, pero desgraciadamente tampoco lo veía por quien realidad era, creyó ella que por un doble accidente en un día se tratase de un idiota acosador ¡NO!, "claro que no lo soy", "quizá es que solo es muy insegura, y tengo que esperar" pensaba, mientras se percataba que los alumnos, uno por uno tomaban asiento por ver entrar al profesor por la puerta, y final de la divagación del castaño.<br>Pero todos se sorprendieron al mirar que no entró solo, tenía compañía.

-Muchachos, como saben, esta semana, tuvimos al joven Benson como un estudiante nuevo.- Menciono a Fredward haciendo referencia, para después dirigirse a la nueva figura. -Bien, ella es su nueva compañera en este último año.-

-Carlotta, Carlotta Shay...- Pueden llamarme Carly - Se presentó una chica de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, estatura normal y lo demás se deja a la imaginación. Freddie notó como Samantha sonreía macabramente, erizándole los cabellos, aunque llego a escuchar el pequeño susurro de ella "Genial, una nueva piraña superficial..." y no pudo evitar tragar duro.

-Bien, Shay, busca un asiento y siéntate.- Le indicó empujándola para que se apurase, ella tomó el asiento justo de lado de Fredward, esta lo miraba con peculiaridad, y desvió su mirada al profesor.

El celular de Fredward vibró anunciando un mensaje:

**"_Re: Sigue soñando, idiota_  
>…Ah, que no se te caiga la mandíbula, casanova"<strong>  
>Sonrío de manera tonta, pero lo confundieron las últimas palabras de la rubia, pero luego prestó atención al pizarrón... O por lo menos lo intentaba…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Cada vez que presionan el botón de abajo, nos hacen muy felices :P, nah, broma, espero les haya gustado de parte de...<strong>

**PBP - Beto33**


	5. The Puckett Effect

**¿Qué tal?, este capítulo es de completa invención de mi compañera "PBP", crédito total para ella porfavor**

* * *

><p>Una ilusión, un sueño, una pesadilla... O tal vez la cruel realidad que le golpeaba en el rostro.<p>

Esa sensación desgarradora y humillante que oprime el pecho, esa sensación llamada... "Celos".

¿Era posible? ¿Una persona así, que había "renunciado" al amor, era capaz de sentir... **celos **? ¿Y por una persona que hace dos miserables días acababa de conocer? Realmente había perdido la cabeza.

El ver como era acosada y hostigada por los mugrosos y pervertidos chicos de su condenada escuela le hacía rabiar, un sentimiento de odio puro, así como sí profanaran en lo más profundo de ser y corazón, una daga atravezandole el pecho... Estaba celoso, para el, ella era suya, de nadie más.

Pero de pronto se dío cuenta de lo que pensaba... ¡Por Dios! Si se estaba volviendo loco, pero no sabía si era porque ya conocía esa sensación o por la persona que lo hacía sentir.

... Sonrió, si el se estaba volviendo loco entonces Samantha estaría jalándose los cabellos intentando "razonar"...

Robar su corazón con dos tontas e insignificantes palabras, volverlo loco de los celos y por el hecho de resistirse a sentir lo mismo que él y para colmo, intentar llamar su atención en un intento desesperado...

A eso se le llamaba "El Efecto Puckett"...

* * *

><p><strong>Esperamos que les haya gustado, ¿Reviews? Presionen "Review this Chapter" y dejen su opinión.<strong>

**Princess By Poetry - Beto33**


	6. A Disatrous day

**Hey ooou, ¿Qué tal?, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, este capítulo casi no contiene nada de insinuaciones o pensamientos uno al otro, espero igual les guste, de parte de Princess By Poetry y Beto33 ;) ¿Nos Regalan un review?**

* * *

><p>Y al parecer, despertó peor, su sueño era una completa idiotez; rodó los ojos mientras se abofeteaba la cara para despabilarse el sueño.<br>Las sábanas cayeron al suelo en un intento por levantarse de la cama, y sus pies arrastraban fuertemente la alfombra de su habitación al encaminarse hacia el baño. Sus necesidades diarias eran requeridas al instante y entró a la ducha, y las razones son obvias.

…

Su esbelto cuerpo descansaba sobre la silla del escritorio, y su parte posterior era sostenida por el mismo escritorio, su computadora estaba delante de ella, encendida, la tarea en parejas del Sr. Cascarrabias la tuvo en vela toda la bendita noche, y genial, le tocó hacer todo, pues se atuvo a verse en la necesidad de escoger a la Lisa rápidamente, para así…

_(...)  
>-Haber pequeños demonios- El horrible Maestro Howard comenzó a mascullar de la nada, provocando la risa de algunos de sus alumnos, pero no obstante, pasados desapercibidos ante el calvo; comenzó a balbucear con sarcasmo. -Por el genial sistema de estudios que su Director impone, tienen que presentar un proyecto en clase que hable de "¿Por qué los odio tanto?"-<em>

_-¿Enserio quiere que hagamos eso?- Y como no puede faltar el típico idiota crédulo de la clase; un chico levantó la mano y preguntó esto al viejo, pero en seguida éste se estremeció al ver como el calvo se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia él._

_-No, pequeño estúpido- Le gritó con sorna volviendo a su lugar. -El tema será el que ustedes elija, como si me importara.- murmuró para si mismo. -Serán las parejas de dos, y…, ustedes las eligen._

_Y pronto, los ojos de Fredward se posaron en los de Samantha, quien ya de antemano, supuso la intención del castaño, así, que, rápidamente tomó a Lisa del brazo…_

_-Eres mi compañera-_

_Y él la veía resignado, una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro…_

_-SI quieres, puedes ser mi compañero- La melodiosa propuesta de Carlotta era inmediatamente respondida por el castaño._

_-Claro, por que no-_

_-Y lo presentaran dentro de tres días- Concluyó el viejo mientras salía por el marco de la puerta abierta._

_(...)_

Error, Samantha. El despertador comenzó a taladrar la cabeza de la chica, pues su ruido es por demás irritante por las mañanas, cayó al suelo por el sobresalto. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero al levantarse, golpeó su cabeza con el escritorio, provocando que una gran taza de café helado cayera en su cabeza.

-¡Lisaaaa!-

…

Sus ojos obscuros se centraban en un solo punto.

-¡Perfecto!-

Tomó su USB de su computadora, y ubicando rápidamente su bolso, guardo la memoria en ella; alistando después todo lo que necesitaría para su segundo día escolar.

-Adiós, hermanito.- Se despidió de su despistado hermano mayor.

Después de todo, siempre debe de haber alguien sonriente, y Carlotta Shay era el perfecto ejemplo de la alegría.

…

Caminaba por la acera, cabizbajo, todo ese asunto del "Efecto Puckett" lo ha tenido en vela toda la semana, el primer día creyó que fue una casualidad, claro, es natural que cualquier hombre se derrita por una chica tan bella como la rubia, pero algo significa el repentino y loco enamoramiento hacia ella, se dio cuenta de eso a los dos días de conocerla, y sus sueños se encargaban de recordárselo cada noche, sin duda, esa fue la semana más intensa, confusa y absurda.  
>Literalmente, llevaba el alma en rastra, el asunto de Samantha lo tenía despierto día y noche, además, se le suma también al "poco" esfuerzo que empeño en el proyecto.<br>Pronto llegó a la escuela, y entró por la entrada principal, como todos.

…

En cambio, ella no estaba precisamente en las nubes, su reflejo por evitar a los muchachos, la llevó a elegir a la peor de las compañeras para los proyectos, Lisa, no aportaba mucho al proyecto, por lo que Samantha tuvo que pagar por su mala elección, perdiendo horas de sueño y ganarse una taza de café helado.  
>Caminaba rumbo a su casillero, cuando pudo abrirlo, metió sus extremidades superiores y la cabeza, comenzaba a gritar dentro del susodicho mueble y también pataleaba, lo que llamaba mucho la atención de los demás.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, amiga?- Y ella llegó, preguntó a su amiga su actual estado psicótico, pero lo único que recibió fueron marcas en el aire y balbuceos incoherentes.

La rubia se recargó en los casilleros para tratar de recobrar el juicio, la preocupación del millón de dólares caminaba por enfrente de ellas; tal vez las ojeras en el rostro de Samantha, o la inexistente expresión facial de ésta mostraban poco interés en la realidad, pero seguía con la mirada al castaño, con cierta peculiaridad, no era tan malo después de todo, se portó muy bien con ella los últimos tres días, tal vez se estaba equivocando al pensar tantas cosas negativas hacia él; torció la boca.

De pronto, como coincidencia, el muchacho volteó en dirección a las chicas, rápidamente, por un reflejo, despegó la vista de Fredward, pero no pasó por alto la grata sorpresa de parte del castaño, éste torció una sonrisa de lado mientras seguía caminando.

-¿No es guapo el chico nuevo, Sam?- La rubia volteó los ojos, forzando una gran sonrisa.

-Sigue soñando, Lisa- Comenzaron a caminar dejando aquel sitio atrás, próxima clase: Sr. Cascarrabias.

…

-…y esta es la razón por la que elegimos este tema para nuestro proyecto- Se dio por terminada la explicación del tema de Carlotta y Fredward, y fueron acompañados por fuertes aplausos.

-Bien, Shay, Benson, tienen nueve, a sus puestos, ¡ya!- Howard mandó a los chicos a sus lugares de trabajo. -Siguen, Puckett, Stevenson-

Inmediatamente las dos chicas se miraron, Samantha buscó en su bolsa la memoria USB que utilizarían, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, llegada la situación de ponerse de nervios y vaciar el contenido del accesorio.

-Vamos, amiga- Lisa se comenzó a impacientar.

-No encuentro la USB- Ahogó en un susurro.

-Vamos, Puckett, ¿U olvidaron el proyecto?- Interrogó ya en total estado de desesperación.

Samantha pareció recordar todo…

(...)

_¡Lisaaa!- Terminó de gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de la pelirroja, finalmente, se puso de pie evitando el escritorio y tomó rumbo directo al baño, y después la ducha.  
>Al salir de ella eligió un par de pantalones y una blusa, se las colocó, secó su cabello. Ubicó finalmente su bolsa para salir a la calle directo a la escuela, sin haberse percatado antes de que la pieza electrónica fuera olvidada sobre el escritorio.<em>

_(...)_

-Disculpe, Maestro Howard- Comenzó a hablar con algo de inseguridad desde su sitio. -Lo que pasa, es que… bueno… olvidé la USB en casa… pero podemos presentarlo el proyecto después, ¿no?- Culminó con un deje de nerviosismo e inseguridad en sus palabras, y se estremeció al oír la terrible contestación del calvo.

-No cuenten con eso, tienen cinco en "proyecto", tomen de nuevo asiento- Obedecieron, mirándose entre las dos con tristeza y resignación; pronto, la siguiente pareja pasó al frente.

…

-¿No puedo creer que halla podido olvidar algo tan importante como el proyecto anual, te das cuenta de la gravedad de eso?- Ciertamente, la paranoia de Samantha, por cosas menores empezaba a asustar a su amiga.

-Tranquilízate, Sammy, en fin, tus calificaciones no se pueden ver tan afectadas, cumples con todo, ¿o me equivoco?- Después tomó a la rubia por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla para hacerla comprender.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ya tranquila, en nada te afectará, te lo juro- Le dio un par de leves golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien- Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. -Oye, ¿viste como casi se le sale la dentadura al viejo por tanto balbucear?- Buscó la rubia un nuevo tema de conversación, siendo este, bien recibido por su amiga, se alejaban, a lo lejos, un par de ojos cafés las observaban.


End file.
